Fail Party
by BadeJoriCabbieShipper
Summary: Jade and Cat invited to a party at Beck's. Confesions, Truth and much more things happen. I'm not good for summaries but please read! :D


Jade's POV

I'm getting ready for the party at Beck's. I'm putting on my favorite black-night dress although I am not going with anyone, except for Cat, I'm getting her a ride to the party. I'm ready, I go downstairs and then my brother says.

"Where are you going?" he really annoys me with his questions.

"I'm going to the park" I say sarcastically, he frowns "Obviously I'm going to a party you jerk" a second before he can answer I start walking, I open the door and get into my car.

I drive listening to some of The Beatles' songs and thinking about what will I do when I see Beck in the party, I know it's stupid but, I really can't handle myself when I see him; and its worse when I see him with other chicks which is something I know, will happen in the party. I get to Cat's house and ring the doorbell; Cat takes less than a minute to open the door. I see her, beautiful and charming as always with a big smile on her face.

"Heyyyy Jadeyyyy!" she shouts bouncing in front of me and then I got to the real world, with the real and annoying Cat.

"If you don't stop bouncing you'll have to get another ride to the party, and I know you won't like to go with your brother unless you want to end up in Mexico" I teas her and she immediately stops bouncing.

"Kay kay. Let's go!" she runs to my car and gets in, I follow her. The road is silent which is weird, and then Cat speaks.

"Hey! Wanna sing?" I roll my eyes but I know I won't say no.

"Sure. I got my CDs on the back, get them" she expects me to stop the car for her to get the CDs but I don't so she tries to go back and starts searching. Suddenly, I feel her foot on my face.

Cat's POV

Yeah, she won't stop the car. Will she? Nahh. I turn back and have middle of my body on the back of the car, I start searching when the car turns right and my body does too. My foot meets Jade's face, I kick her hard. OH NO! She will kill me! I turn back to my seat. She stops the car.

"DAMN IT CAT!" she covers her eye in pain.

"I'M SORRY JADE!" I really mean it "Oh no! I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to" I started panic and I cover my mouth.

"Ugh… I- it's okay Cat." She could barely say it. She surprises me every day "But. Ugh you ruined my make-up too. Great." I felt horrible. And I ruined her make-up too? OH! I have an idea!

"Let me help you" I see her roll her eyes. I get my make-up out of my purse, I start putting make- up on her face. I'm done.

"Well. It seems you're good for something" she starts the car again and I smirk. I have a CD on my hand so I play it and we both start singing. Beck's house was far so I know we'll sing a lot.

YAY WE ARE HERE!

"We're here" she says with fake enthusiasm. We go into the house.

Jade's POV

I get out of my car and Cat follows me. I know I don't have to ring the bell so I just open the door, and we enter.

"YAY Jadey we're innnn!" Cat shouts poking my tommy.

"STOP IT!" I shout and she stops, then I say with a lower voice "And don't call me Jadey" I see her sad face but I just roll my eyes.

We start searching for people, suddenly my eyes stop on Beck, dancing really close with a… With a blonde Northridge girl. Ugh. I feel my eyebrows going together. Then I hear Cat's voice.

"Are you okay Jadey- Jade?" SHE CORRECTED HERSELF! I try not to smile.

"Yeah, you just, go and have fun" I lie. I am really hurt but I can't ruin Cat's night.

"KAY KAY!" she goes bouncing to the dance floor. I see Beck goes away from the blonde one, what relieves me, but I'm still hurt. I take go to drink some coffee and I take a sit watching Cat having fun.

Cat's POV

I'm dancing alone on the middle of the dance floor; I see Jade looking at every single movement I'm making. I want to go out of her sight. I do it, now I don't feel observed, I can see Beck moving towards me and I'm thankful that Jade can't see me now.

"Hey" Beck seems enjoying his party. He is almost yelling because of the loud music.

"HIIII" I feel a smile growing on my face. I feel I'm yelling too.

"Do you like the party Kitty?" he smiles me back.

"Yeah its amazing! Um, Beck?"

"Yup?"

"Why like the half of the guests are Northhridge girls?"

"'Caaaaaause….. I, invited them?" he says it like if it was a normal thing. I feel dumb. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I think they're manyyy!" I laugh at my dumbness and he joins me too.

"Hey wanna dance?" I see him lending his hand for me to take it.

I doubt. Will Jade see me?

"Ummm. I don't know if I should… OKAY!" Maybe she is dancing with another guy, she won't see me.

He takes my hand and he drives us near a wall.

Beck's POV

I take her to the place near the wall I always took… Jade- STOP THINKING ABOUT HER BECK! SHE'S GONE! I concentrate again in Cat and I smile to her, she smiles me back. We start dancing a Hip- Hop song and we laugh a lot, suddenly a slow song sounds and I take one of her hands and spin her carefully, she seems liking it so I get her close; really close to me. We dance slowly and close to each other, then she giggles, I like her giggles; they look really cute on her. I get my face close to hers, maybe too close… OH GOD I THINK I'M GONNA KISS HER! I wouldn't, but I really can't handle myself with such a cute face so close to mine. Ugh it have been so much time since I kissed someone. I'm getting closer to her, the music continues and I see her doubting.

Cat's POV

He is getting really close to my face, I want to stop him but the way he looks at me and how he gets closer and closer but slow… I- I can't… He is… Uhm… I can't do this to Jade! But I can't stop! He is so hot and sweet, I can't stop this, I need to kiss him.

He gets extremely close, his body and his face, he carefully lends his soft lips on mine and I feel them burning my mouth. I take the chance and kiss him, he takes my face and smashes it into his, I take his soft hair in my hands and he kisses me back. I can feel his smile on my lips.


End file.
